This relates to laminated cards with user interfaces.
Powered cards or electronic cards that include components such as a battery, a microprocessor, and other circuitry may be assembled to have similar dimensions to credit or debit cards or other cards which may include a magnetic stripe, for example. Some of these cards may include buttons, however if the cards are laminated, the buttons may not work reliably or may lack a tactile feel.
What is needed is a laminated card having at least one user interface that functions reliably and can provide a suitable tactile feel.